1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-proof headgear having an extremely high dust-proof effect with a relatively simple construction and capable of producing a remarkable effect of a prevention of scattering of hair, dandruff and dust while allowing a high air permeability, to ensure that the wearer does not suffer from a feeling of overheating or stuffiness even after the headgear is worn for a long time. The headgear of the present invention can be effectively used in a variety of industrial fields which require such dust-proof headgear.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, simple headgear, generally referred to as air caps or clean caps and made of a non-woven fabric having a high air permeability, have been used by workers working in environments which require a strict exclusion of dust, such as in the foodstuff industry, electronic industry, precision machining industry and pharmaceutical industry, as well as in the medical field.
The conventional headgear, however, undesirably allow hair, dandruff and dust to be scattered through the highly air-permeable non-woven fabric, with the result that the working environment, and the matters processed in such environments, are seriously contaminated.
Headgear made of a woven fabric having no air permeability, to completely block dust and other contaminants, are also known, but this headgear imparts an unpleasant feeling to the wearer because the wearer's head becomes hot or stuffy when such headgear is worn for a long time.
Therefore, it is common knowledge that air permeability and a dust-proof performance are generally incompatible in headgear of the kind described above.